Through our genomic studies using human blood and atherosclerotic plaque tissue samples, we have previously identified a marker of atherosclerosis disease severity that was cholesterol-independent and statin treatment-dependent. This finding was granted a use patent. We have also identified tristetraprolin zinc finger protein 36 (TTP) as a mediator of localized tissue inflammation important for inflammatory arthritis and atherosclerosis. We are pursuing studies to examine how these mechanisms as well as environmental factors such as ambient oxygen or chemotherapy can affect cardiovascular diseases.